Sparring
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: After training the next personal elite guards of tomorrow, Finn is left alone to perfect his swordsmanship. What he doesn't realize, however is that an unexpected challenger would soon put his abilities to the ultimate test. Rated-M for mature. Main characters are both 21.


**AN** : After a really long time thinking it over, I have decided to give myself a try writing a lemon scene. I figured I could pull it off a bit easier if I had it relevant with one my main stories, rather than just make a random one-shot altogether. Anyway, this chapter is rated mature as it contains adult themes. Read at your own risk!

* * *

"Ok," Finn instructed. "As you can see, I am able to catch my opponent off guard by switching styles." He reversed his grip with the silver red broadsword and performed a series of slashes that overwhelmed his adversary. As he pressed forward a few steps, Finn's duelist frantically blocked all the strikes each time with a close second until his arm finally gave out from fatigue. The crimson knight sighed internally, expressing a knowing look of defeat as his blade slipped from his grasp in midair and into Finn's offhand. His chin was then lifted up high as Finn stood straight in a side-ways stance, hovering his primary blade near the former's neck while letting the other rest at his side. Moments later, Finn lowered his sword and returned the knight's weapon with a comforting smile. He then dismissed him where there were 13 other fire elementals watching the spectacle in formation and asked, "Any questions?"

One of them lifted a hand, "Sir, how are you able to make the switch so easily? I feel like I'll drop my blade in between if I try that!"

Finn nodded, "It takes a lot of practice in general and also think of it as dancing. As you fight long enough, you'll be able to gauge your opponent's rhythm and know the right moment to strike. You could also play it safe by backing away from the engagement momentarily to ready yourself and then jump right back in, but that may not work if your enemy tries to rush you. When that happens, take on the defensive and absorb his attacks until he burns out. Anything else?"

Another lifted a hand, "So mastering two forms is the ideal setting in this case?"

"Usually if we're going against an advanced fighter such as myself," he answered with a slight chuckle. "But I rather have you guys prepared more than anything." He formed a serious expression, "Getting used to different movements does take a lot of discipline, but for now let's just focus on the fundamentals of being ambidextrous. If you guys can mirror your sword handling with both hands, it'll be all the more easier in the long-run."

Afterward, Finn ordered the men to practice their basic sword stances with their off-hands. When they grew fairly accustomed of themselves, Finn ordered them to spar with each other without having them to rely on their main hand. The overall fight moved at a steady pace, but picked up as they gained confidence. Finn stood with his arms across his chest during the session and only uttered a few corrections whenever the group struggled.

"Ok, everyone," Finn called overhead. "Fall in!"

The knights ceased with their fighting and briskly lined back up in formation.

"You guys have done well today," Finn commended. "Remember to practice with each other regularly with your techniques and you'll be able to pull off the most advanced moves as simple as breathing. And next lesson..." He dangled his sword to his left hand, "We'll be covering dual-welding!" His grass sword formed from his right hand on cue.

Some of the new recruits couldn't help but watch in fascination, while the others rolled their eyes.

"Show off," one of them muttered.

"Crusaders," Finn yelled, snapping their attention. "At ease!"

The group dispersed and Finn was left alone inside the training room. As it grew quiet, he walked over to the counter and grabbed his water bottle. After a few gulps, he checked the time on his phone and looked at the surrounding gym equipment.

"I still got a lot of time," he mused. "What am I in for the mood for today?"

In the end, Finn decided to pull out his grass sword and practice his moves on an imaginary foe. The blade had the power to cut through most armor and heavy objects, but it was also exceptionally light. Sweat dripped from his face as he continued to fight in his own crimson armor and the human took breaks stretching in between. Although he normally wore a blue T-shirt with shorts, Finn found himself becoming more fond with his Fire Kingdom attire.

* * *

Some time later, Finn stepped back onto mat and let out a couple breaths. He had his weapon switched for the sliver blade and he was ready to push himself with the extra weight the blade added. But right before he would get the chance, he heard a soft pair of footsteps slowly approaching from behind. He kept his back turned as the newcomer got closer and smirked as he heard a blade being drawn. When he turned around, he saw what appeared to be an ordinary crimson knight welding a sword in a widened stance with the blade pointed upwards from the center.

The flame king nodded in greeting as he made the same stance. As his blade hummed, the two began circling around each other with slow deliberate footsteps. Although the helmet covered the newcomer's face, Finn knew his rival was studying him for the right moment to attack.

Suddenly, Finn arched his blade as his opponent made the first lunge. The swords clashed diagonally with sparks flying and the two took turns exchanging blows, neither one faltering. Finn swung his sword upwards to the right with both hands and loosened his grip until only his hand from the same side held it. Once the swing was blocked, Finn followed up by dragging the blade downward, using the weight to his advantage. His opponent sensed this however, and soon the knight side-jumped over the blade until the person landed in an arching stance.

Finn raised his blade as he repeatedly slashed downward diagonally. He purposely went for the basic offensive to catch his opponent for the counter attack and jumped when his enemy performed a low 360 degree slash towards his knees. As his rival recovered, the knight swung upwards repeatedly and imitated Finn's strategy. When Finn saw the opportunity to counter, he somersaulted in place and brought his blade down for the vertical smash. His rival also anticipated this and quickly dodged on reflex by dragging one shoulder back before returning to a widened stance.

The knight then rapidly twirled the blade forward and sideways to throw Finn off. As the duelist took a few steps closer, the human narrowed his eyes in concentration and gripped his sword with both hands until he decided to push his arms forward for the block. A power exchange took place as the blades criss-crossed and the human's strength gradually took dominance as he forced his rival to buckle. Once the knight bent backwards enough, Finn gathered enough energy until he used it to shove the person stumbling a few steps. With the rival stunned, Finn quickly followed up by arching himself for the Shadow Thrust. Instead of going for the kill however, Finn purposely dropped his weapon aside and used the speed boost to pin his opponent against the nearby wall. One hand restrained the knight's weapon in place, while the other balled into a fist hovering just inches away from the person's face. Finn then uncurled his hand and reached for the helmet and removed it slowly with one motion.

Phoebe's amber eyes stared into his blue ones, her chest heaving as she panted. Finn was captivated by the woman's gorgeous features as he also studied her fiery bangs and the ruby adorned on her forehead that he couldn't help but lean forward for the kiss.

The flame queen moaned closing her eyes as her husband suddenly devoured her lips. Moments later, her blade dropped loudly with a clang as her tongue swirled with his. Finn loosened his hold on her wrist and in turn pulled her waist closer. Phoebe then snaked her arms around his neck, tugging at his short blonde hair from the back, making him utter a low growl beneath his throat. Her flames began to intensify as she got passionate, but luckily Finn remained unfazed. After a daring journey to the nightosphere, the human could share his love with his fiery wife without the risk of ever getting burned.

As Finn continued to lock lips with her, his hands shifted along her sides earning a pleasured sigh from the elemental. The girl ran her hands through his golden locks for a short time until her fingers interlaced at the back of his neck once more. She then lifted one leg at a time for Finn to hold her under the knees and soon she felt herself pressed against the wall. Her back arched as he left a hickey on the crook of her neck and her hands blindly ran down his front body until they reached his waistline. Finn noticed he felt a rising sensation as his lust intensified and he quickly lowered Phoebe back on her feet. The two parted just far enough to eagerly remove each other's clothing and soon the ground was piled with dozens of armor plating, followed by their undergarments.

Consumed by desire and desperation, Finn wasted no time as he turned Phoebe towards the wall. He planted long deliberate kisses alongside her neck and jawline until he ultimately tasted her wonderful lips. Phoebe reached one arm from behind to hold his face, while her other overlapped one of his hands rubbing her center. Finn's other hand caressed one of her breasts and the elemental breathed heavily as she tried to contain her immense pleasure. After a while, Finn broke the kiss and placed one more on her bare shoulder for good measure. Both his hands grasped at her hips as Phoebe bent over with her arms forward. The two lovers relaxed momentarily for what was about to happen next and soon their bodies were intimately joined together.

The room was filled with groans and pants of pleasure as Finn fervently thrusted into Phoebe. As their pleasure reached new heights, the elemental bit her bottom lip for a short time until she finally uttered a loud gasp to Finn's satisfaction. He reveled hearing her sweet, enticing moans, and he moved one hand up and down her backside affectionately until it returned to squeeze her shapely bottom. All that mattered to the human during the moment was to lose himself in his primal instincts and strive for that quick release. He loved her, needed her, and she made his life feel complete. After their recent marriage from the Phoenix War, Finn couldn't help but wonder on how he managed to live a day without her for four years prior. This young woman before him understood his faults and struggles more than anybody and she was willing to give her life if it meant protecting him. In this case, Finn vowed to himself that he would always keep her close and that he would never make the same reckless mistakes that once drove them apart many years ago. He accepted the fact his heart belonged to hers and no one else's.

Suddenly, Finn felt his body tense as his wife glowed and arched her back in climax. His hands tightly gripped Phoebe's sides and his pace quickened as his hips slammed into her with growing intensity. His breathing hitched as he neared the edge himself and soon let out a loud groan as he spilled into her. He stayed in place a bit longer after the fact and delivered a few more hard deliberate thrusts before the fire in his heart finally subsided. Phoebe turned around to face him with a content expression and the two kissed as their hands wandered over each other to simply feel close.

One moment later, Finn parted and rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths returned back to normal and his wife giggled softly in response.

"Gee, Finn," she commented. "I've only been gone for a couple days!"

"I-I couldn't help it," he said flustered. "I thought I could manage running the kingdom myself, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"Well," she mused lifting his chin with one finger. "I did have a similar problem when I ran errands with Marcy and Betty, so I guess that seems fair enough. And I have to admit, I didn't think I would take you for the bold type!"

He blushed immensely, "Me neither. I mean I've fantasized something like this every now and then, but.. Oh, Glob!" He looked away embarrassed at the disclosure.

"It's ok, Finny," she comforted in a sultry voice. "That's not to say I have my own share. In fact..." She closed her eyes half-way as she slid one hand between his legs, "I still have enough energy to live out mine."

Finn stared at her wide-eyed taken aback, "Huh?!"

"Don't worry," she purred nibbling an ear lobe. "I'll take the lead on this one..."

* * *

After another intense round of love-making, Finn found himself pinned on the ground with Phoebe collapsed on top of him. He was exhausted and utterly spent and the human had no idea how on Ooo he would get back on his feet.

"That was incredible," he panted as he met his lips with hers.

Phoebe was practically beaming from the afterglow as she replied, "You were amazing, my king. I can imagine we'll be doing this again in the near future. It certainly was fun!"

"Yeah," Finn sheepishly admitted. The two silently basked in each other's presence until he asked after a while, "Uhh, mind giving me lift? I don't think I was made for this sort of prolonged activity." The towel placed under his back began to feel uncomfortable as the adrenaline wore off.

She blushed in embarassment, "Of course!" As Phoebe climbed off of him, she reached a hand below until Finn staggered onto his feet with a grunt. Slowly but surely, they took turns redressing each other, fastening back their armored plates.

"You did a great job with the sword handling by the way," Finn complimented as he took a swig from his water bottle. "I don't think I've seen you use powers even once during the whole fight!"

"It's tempting," she admitted. "But I'm glad I'm able to show improvement. Although..." She suddenly smirked, "I had a feeling I would have won if I didn't wear my helmet!"

He arched an eyebrow feigning indifference, "What are you talking about?"

She bashfully rolled her eyes, "Please, you don't think I know the _real_ reason why you would have me wear it?"

"What do you mean? It's so that I can't gauge your thoughts in combat," he pressed.

"Aaand not because you get distracted?"

Finn averted her gaze in admittance, "...Maybe."

Phoebe shook her head smiling, "You'll have to be better than that if you think you can fool me!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "And I thought being partially truthful would help my chances."

"I know your tricks," Phoebe scoffed. "Sometimes, I wonder why you even bother!"

"Way to lay it on me," he said, feigning hurt. "But that's why I love you," he finished warmly with one final kiss.

Later that day, the fiery couple stumbled side by side together as they made their way to their chambers. A few royal guards, including Cinnamon Bun tried to help as they noticed, but stood down as the couple insistently waved them off. When everyone returned back to their posts, no one asked any questions when they overheard their leader close down the palace training room unexpectedly, nor when he made the call for housekeeping shortly after.

Safe to say, it was one of those instances that paid to be king.


End file.
